I Hate MOS! 2: BE DIFFERENT
by farika
Summary: Sequel of I Hate MOS!/Semenjak MOS, kehidupan Sakura memang berubah. Tapi, bagaimana kalau Sasuke juga ikutan berubah?/"Menjadi pasangan yang berbeda?"/Narsis?/"Aku hanya berani melakukannya di hadapanmu."/"Aishiteru, Sasuke-kun!"/Last chapter: up!/Rnr?
1. Chapter 1: Request to Ayam Kutub

**I HATE MOS! 2: BE DIFFERENT**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Humor (just little maybe?)**

**Warning(s): OOC, typos, aneh, lebay, dll.**

**Summary: Semenjak MOS, kehidupan Sakura memang berubah. Tapi, bagaimana kalau Sasuke juga ikutan berubah?/"Menjadi pasangan yang berbeda?"/Narsis?/"Aku hanya berani melakukannya di hadapanmu."/"**_**Aishiteru**_**, Sasuke-kun!"**

**A/N: **_Hallo_, _Minna-san_! Bertemu lagi dengan saya, Farica, _author_ lebay yang datang dari negeri aneh. **(^o^)** Pertama-tama, saya mau mengucapkan terima kasih banyak buat _reviews_ pada fanfic "**I Hate MOS!**". Fanfic ini merupakan _**sequel**_ dari fanfic tersebut atas permintaan dari** ermaMothredglittle**, **RestuChii SoraYama**, **d3rin**, **Chiwe-SasuSaku**, dan **Angelique rayne****. **Buat **Lin Narumi Rutherford****, **saya gak bisa nambahin 1 _chapter_ lagi di fanfic tersebut, tapi saya buat _sequel_-nya. Gak apa-apa, kan? Hehe… **(V^_^")  
><strong>Kali ini saya akan membuat _threeshoot_! **(^o^) **Di sini, kita juga akan bernarsis-ria. Huahaha! Oh, ya, juga sekedar untuk pemberitahuan, lebih baik _readers_ membaca fanfic "I Hate MOS!"nya terlebih dahulu. Yak, selamat membaca…** (^_^)**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura's POV**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 1: Request to Ayam Kutub**_

"Sakura…"

"Sa-Sasuke-senpai…"

Wajahku memerah, ketika wajahnya semakin mendekat padaku. Hembusan nafasnya bisa kurasakan saat ini. Tangannya yang dingin menggenggam erat tanganku. Perlahan aku menutup mataku. Semakin lama jarak di antara kami semakin sempit. Dan semakin sempit jarak tersebut, semakin cepat pula jantungku berdegup.

_DEG! DEG! DEG!_

Ti-Tinggal 1 cm lagi! Aku akan—

"KRRRIIIIING!"

Aku langsung membuka mataku.

"Ah! Dasar jam beker sialan! Padahal tadi lagi mimpi bagus! Huh!" keluhku entah pada siapa. Yang benar saja! Padahal tadi di dalam mimpiku, aku dan Sasuke-senpai akan…

Huft!

Sudahlah, tidak perlu dibahas lagi. Itu kan hanya mimpi.

Aku melirik jam bekerku dengan kesal. Pukul 4 dini hari. Yap! Saatnya siap-siap! Hari ini adalah hari terakhir MOS, harus semangat!

Aku langsung menyibakkan selimutku dan segera menyambar perlengkapan mandiku lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi mini yang terdapat di dalam kamarku. Setelah itu aku segera bersiap-siap dengan seragamku dan juga peralatan MOSku. Oh, iya, rambut! Harus minta jasa bantuan Kaa-san, nih!

"Kaa-saaaan~"

"Ada apa, Sakura? Rambutmu mau Kaa-san ikatkan?"

"Hehe… Iya, Kaa-san. Siapa lagi yang bisa ikatin rambut di rumah ini selain Kaa-san? Masa Tou-san?"

"Haha, kau ini! Ayo, sini!"

"Ikat 16, Kaa-san."

"Oke, oke."

Kaa-san segera mengikat rambutku menjadi 16 bagian, kemudian 16 ikatan rambut tersebut terhias dengan rapinya menggunakan tali raffia. Kalau berkaca, aku pasti sudah terlihat seperti orang gila! Terima kasih buat kekasihku, Sasuke Uchiha, Sang Ketua OSIS yang menyetujui para peserta MOS cewek didandani seperti ini. Huft!

Aku segera melangkah menuju meja makan dan telah tersajikan makanan paling enak sedunia, tentu saja masakan Kaa-san. Aku segera melahap makanan tersebut sebagai energi yang akan kugunakan dalam menjalankan aktivitas pada pagi hari ini.

_TIN! TIN!_

"Sakura, cowok yang kemarin datang lagi untuk menjemputmu."

"Hng, baiklah!"

Aku segera menghabiskan makananku lalu meminum susu putih yang telah disediakan untukku. Dengan senyum sumringah, aku mengambil tasku dan dengan gerak cepat, aku memakai sepatuku. Kemudian, aku mulai melangkah ke luar rumah dan di sana kekeasihku telah menungguku. Aku masih tersenyum.

"Kenapa senyam-senyum?" tanyanya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Gak boleh?"

"Bukan begitu. Kau terlihat seperti orang bodoh saja."

"Aih, Senpai ini! Aku 'kan pintar!"

"Pintar darimana?"

"Dari mana aja boleh."

"Bukan itu maksudku, Jidat!"

"Apaan, sih, Ayam Kutub!"

"Haaah, sudahlah. Ayo berangkat."

"Hm!" Aku mengangguk mantap. Kemudian aku dan ayam kutubku yang tercinta ini segera memasuki mobil miliknya, tentu saja setelah berpamitan dengan Kaa-san. Sesudah itu, mobil yang kami masuki segera melaju menuju Konoha High School, sekolah kami berdua.

"Huaa, gak nyangka hari ini adalah hari terakhir MOS!" ujarku riang saat berada di dalam mobil. Aku begitu bersemangat pada hari ini.

"Hn."

Ah! Lagi-lagi kata itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Bisa gak sih, dia bicara gak pakai diskon?

"Haaah, kau pelit sekali untuk berbicara! Sayang ganteng-ganteng kok bisu," celotehku enteng.

"Kau ini benar-benar tidak mengerti soal pesona, ya?"

"Pesona? Pesona apa?"

"Jarang bicara adalah pesonaku."

"He? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Haaah, sebenarnya di dalam jidatmu itu apa, sih? Kalau cowok jarang bicara, dia akan terlihat begitu _cool_."

"Oh, begitu." Dasar cowok narsis! "Kalau cewek jarang bicara, terlihat bagaimana?"

"Terlihat menyeramkan!"

"He? Kok gitu? Ini namanya gak adil!"

"Tentu saja menyeramkan. Kebanyakan cewek itu cerewet!"

"Masa? Mana buktinya?"

"Buktinya? Tuh cewek rambut _pink_ yang sedang duduk di sebelahku. Dia cerewet sekali!"

"Benarkah? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Sakura pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Kau ini benar-benar membuatku berbicara 3 kali lipat dari biasanya."

"Hehe… Bagus, dong!"

"Hn."

Sunyi.

Arrgh! Sebenarnya aku tidak suka sunyi-senyap begini! Emangnya kita lagi mengheningkan cipta?

"Oh, ya…" Si Ayam Kutub mulai berbicara.

"Apa?"

"Jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel 'senpai'. Tolong kau ganti."

"He? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kita ini pasangan, Jidat!"

"Iya, iya. Maaf, deh! Jadi mau kupanggil gimana?"

"Terserahmu."

"Hmm… Sasuke-'kun', bagaimana?"

"Hn. Boleh."

"Bagaimana kalo Sasuke'ku'?"

"Terserah."

"Ah! Bagaimana kalau 'Ayam Kutub'?"

"Terserahmu bukan berarti seenak jidatmu, 'Jidat Cerewet'!"

"Hah! Dasar Sasuke-kun menyebalkan!"

"Hn. Kita sudah sampai."

Hah? Cepat sekaliiii!

**.**

**.**

**End Sakura's POV**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke dan kekasihnya-Sakura Haruno-telah sampai di sekolah mereka, Konoha High School. Sasuke segera memakirkan mobilnya di tempat yang telah disediakan. Mereka berdua keluar dari mobil, kemudian langsung berjalan bersama menuju kelas Sakura.

Saat sedang berjalan di koridor…

"Hinata~~ Aku mohon~~"

"Tidak bisa Naruto-kun!"

"Apa kau tidak menyukaiku lagi, Hinata? Huaaa!"

"Bu-Bukan begitu, Naruto-kun… A-Aku—"

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?" Tiba-tiba suara Sasuke menghentikan keributan yang terjadi di antara Naruto dan Hinata itu.

Mereka terdiam sejenak.

"Huaaa! Hinata~ Kembalilah~ Aku mohon…"

"Tetap tidak bisa, Naruto-kun."

"Kau kejam sekalu padaku, Hinata~"

"Hei! Kalian mengacuhkan aku, ya?" kata Sasuke kesal karena dia merasa tidak dihiraukan keberadaannya.

"Hinata~"

"Maaf, Naruto-kun."

"…" Sasuke bingung harus mengucapkan apa.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke-kun. Kita tinggalkan saja mereka," rayu Sakura.

"Hn," balas Sasuke singkat kemudian mulai berlalu bersama Sakura, meninggalkan (mantan) sepasang kekasih yang sedang ribut sendiri itu.

"_Ohayou_, Sakura!" sapa Ino.

"_Ohayou_, Ino!"

"Ah, _ohayou_, Sasuke-senpai!" sapa Ino ketika melihat Sasuke yang berada di belakang Sakura.

"Hn."

"Sasuke-kun, terima kasih sudah mau mengantarku sampai ke kelas," ujar Sakura kepada Sasuke.

"Hn. Aku pergi ke ruang OSIS dulu. Hati-hati dengan temanmu yang berambut pirang itu," kata Sasuke lalu melangkah pergi menuju ruang OSIS.

"He-Hei! Apa maksud perkataan ayam kutub itu, hah?" tanya Ino dengan emosi tingkat tinggi.

"A-Aku—"

"Pacarmu itu menyebalkan!" Langsung saja wajah Sakura memerah. "Hati-hati denganku? Memangnya aku ini pemakan manusia, hah?"

"Sudahlah, Ino…"

"Huh! Sungguh menyebalkan!"

_TENG! TENG! TENG!_

Bel masuk telah berbunyi. Seluruh peserta MOS segera memasuki kelas mereka masing-masing sebelum semuanya diberi pengarahan oleh para panitia MOS untuk berpindah tempat ke aula.

"Haaah~ Mengapa aku harus menggantikan Neji untuk masuk ke kelas ini?" keluh seorang pemuda yang baru memasuki kelas Sakura bersama temannya yang gen—ups! badannya kelebihan lemak.

"Sa-Sakura! Di-Dia masuk ke kelas kita!" ujar Ino semangat sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sakura. Matanya berkilat cahaya penuh takjub.

"I-Iya, aku tahu, Ino… Tapi tolong, le-lepaskan aku," keluh Sakura karena badannya nyaris jatuh dari kursi.

"Ah, maafkan aku, Sakura," kata Ino setelah sadar akan perbuatannya.

"Haaah, kau ini. Ternyata benar kata Sasuke-kun, aku harus hati-hati terhadapmu," ujar Sakura sambil memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

"Huh!" Ino hanya menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hallo, adik-adik! Hooooaaaam! Aku Shikamaru Nara. Neji tidak dapat hadir untuk hari ketiga kalian MOS ini, jadi aku yang menggantikannya. Hooooaaaam, benar-benar merepotkan," kata Shikamaru memperkenalkan diri.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Soalnya kemarin saat pulang sekolah, gak sengaja rambut Neji terbakar gara-gara kemarin ada yang main korek api," ujar Chouji.

"Salah sendiri! Siapa suruh rambut dipanjangin seperti itu. Masih mending kalau dia bisa menjadi model iklan _shampoo_, sedangkan ini? Haaaah, merepotkan!"

"Entahlah, aku sempat berpikir kalau Neji itu ada garis keturunan dari Tarzan."

"Hn. Hooooaaaaam!" Shikamaru menguap selebar-lebarnya.

"Kau lihat, Sakura? Dia keren sekali!" puji Ino dengan mata bling-blingnya.

"Apanya yang keren? Rasanya aku ingin memasukkan lalat ke dalam hidungnya, eh—mulutnya!"

"Aih, kau ini! Walaupun dia suka tidur di sembarang tempat, aku tetap suka dengan dia."

"Kau memang aneh, Ino. Aku benar-benar harus hati-hati denganmu!" celetuk Sakura sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Hah? _Please_, deh! Jangan katakan kalau kau sudah ketularan dari ayam kutub itu!"

"Huh! Coba, deh pikir-pikir lagi, Ino! Bagaimana masa depan hubunganmu jika kau berpacaran dengan sensei pemalas seperti dia?"

"Tentu saja masa depan yang bahagia! Sebagai 'pasangan ngorok'!"

"Buuuh!" Sakura menahan tawanya. "Kau ini, paling tidak kata 'ngorok'nya kau ganti dengan yang lebih bagus. Misalnya 'pasangan nguap', 'pasangan ngantuk', atau apalah. Lagipula mana ada 'pasangan ngorok' dunia ini? Hahahaha…"

"Ayolah, Sakura. Pasangan romantis itu sudah biasa. Menjadi pasangan yang berbeda, dong! Masa sama semua?"

"Menjadi pasangan yang berbeda?"

"Hm! Coba kau pikirkan sendiri, kau dan Sasuke-senpai cocoknya menjadi pasangan yang bagaimana."

'_Hmm, benar juga kata Ino. Kalau begitu, aku dan Sasuke-kun cocoknya menjadi pasangan…. Ah! Aku punya ide!_' batin Sakura. Tiba-tiba, Sakura menjadi semangat sendiri.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita pindah ke aula! Hooooaaaaammm!" seru Shikamaru. Kemudian para peserta MOS segera melaju ke aula sekolah. Shikamaru mengikutinya dari belakang dengan mata yang setengah terbuka.

_BRRRUUUK!_

"Aduh, Chouji! Kalau jalan pakai kaki, dong! Tapi mata juga ngelihat!" kata Shikamaru karena tubuhnya nyaris jatuh karena ditabrak seseorang.

"Ada apa, Shikamaru?" tanya Chouji dari jendela. Yang benar saja, jadi siapa dong yang menabrak Shikamaru?

"Ha?"

"Ma-Maaf. Saya yang menabrak Senpai," kata seorang gadis pirang dengan malu-malu. Wajahnya bersemu merah. Shikamaru melihatnya dengan mata yang sayu karena mengantuk.

"Hooooaaaam! Cepatlah ke aula!" kata Shikamaru kepada gadis itu, Ino.

"Ba-Baik." Ino mulai berjalan satu langkah.

"Hei, kau!"

Ino membalikkan badannya. "Ada apa, Senpai?"

"Ino Yamanaka—"

Wajah Ino semakin memerah, sedangkan Sakura yang ada di sebelahnya hanya bisa cekikikan.

"Kau—"

_DEG! DEG! DEG!_

'_Kami-sama, tolong aku! Aku mau pingsan_!' teriak Ino dalam hati.

"Kau bukannya ratu gosip yang terkenal di sekolahmu yang dulu, kan? Aku ingat sekali, karena itu aku yang menulis statusmu itu."

Ino menunduk sedalam-dalamnya.

"Hanya itu saja. Cepatlah pergi ke aula," kata Shikamaru lalu berjalan melewati Ino.

Sakura yang melihat Ino merasa prihatin. "Ino, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hehe…"

"Ino, kau kenapa? Mengapa kau senyum-senyum begitu?"

Ino menegakkan kepalanya. "Aku bahagia, Sakura! Hehe…"

"Bahagia? Kau gila! Dia baru saja menghinamu _baka_!"

"Hehe… Aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan itu. Yang penting, dia ingat sekali padaku dan dia yang menulisi statusku. Hehe… Aku akan menyimpan label nama ini seumur hidupku!"

"Kau benar-benar gila! Haah, aku memang harus hati-hati padamu, Ino!"

_BLETAK!_

Muncul benjolah besar di kepala Sakura. "Ayo kita ke aula… Lalalalala~" kata Ino sambil menarik Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke's POV**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir MOS sekaligus hari terakhir kami -para panitia MOS- untuk "menjahili" para peserta MOS. Mulai besok pula, aku akan melihat kekasihku memakai seragam SMA. Rasanya bikin tidak sabar.

Para peserta MOS sudah ramai di aula, mereka bersikap tertib dengan langsung duduk di bangku mereka pada deretan kelas mereka masing-masing. Tapi, aku belum melihat seseorang –kekasihku. Di mana dia sekarang? Mengapa dia belum masuk ke aula? Firasatku mulai buruk ketika aku teringat akan teman dekat Sakura, gadis pirang itu. Entah mengapa hatiku tak enak kalau Sakura dekat-dekat dengan gadis itu. Huft, semoga Sakura baik-baik saja.

Kemudian sorot mataku menangkan 2 orang gadis yang baru memasuki aula, Sakura dan Ino. Mereka lama sekali. Tapi untunglah dia baik-baik saja. Dan semoga dia selalu baik-baik saja dengan temannya itu.

Mataku langsung melotot ketika Sasori berjalan mendekati mereka berdua. Dia seperti membicarakan sesuatu kepada mereka. Aku melihat dari wajahnya Sakura, sepertinya Sakura sedang berada di dalam kesulitan. Huh! Dasar rambut merah, apa yang sedang dia lakukan pada kekasihku tersayang, hah?

"Hei, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tegurku pada Sasori dengan tatapan mata mengintimidasi.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Aku hanya—"

"Wajah Sakura sampai pucat begitu. Apa yang kau katakan padanya?"

"Ayolah, Sasuke. Aku hanya bertanya pada mereka, mengapa mereka baru masuk ke aula. Tapi mereka tidak mau menjawab."

"Hanya itu saja?" Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku.

"Lalu aku memberikan mereka hukuman."

"Hukuman apa?"

"Hukuman untuk memberiku coklat," kata Sasori dengan polosnya.

_BUGH!_

Sebuah tendangan kecil aku berikan padanya.

"Kau gila? Aku tidak sudi kekasihku memberikanmu sebuah coklat."

"Ayolah, Sasuke. Hanya sebatang coklat. Itu tidak berarti apapun, kan?"

BUGH!

"Masa bodoh! Camkan baik-baik perkataanku! Jangan pernah berbicara, mengganggu, ataupun mendekati Sakura! Kalau tidak—"

"Baik, baik. Aku hanya bercanda, Sasuke. Kau jangan emosi begitu, dong! Oke, oke, aku mengalah," kata Sasori sambil berjalan mundur perlahan kemudian pergi meninggalkan kami. Cih! Yang benar saja hukumannya! Dasar orang tidak beres!

"Sa-Sasuke-kun…," panggil Sakura.

"Hn."

"Terima kasih, ya…"

"Hn."

Aku melangkah pergi dari mereka. Dalam hati aku bahagia karena bisa menjaga Sakura tapi juga kesal karena sikap Si Rambut Merah itu. Huh! Dia benar-benar menyebalkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa acara berlangsung dengan lancar. Kini saatnya para peserta MOS meminta tanda tangan kepada para panitia MOS. Sebenarnya aku kurang suka acara begini karena harus dikerubungi dengan cewek-cewek. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dari nenek buyutku SD (?) acara meminta tanda tangan ini sudah ada. Huh, menyebalkan!

Ekor mataku menangkap sesosok gadis manis yang sedang berlari-lari kecil kepadaku. Benar-benar saat yang paling bahagia!

"Ada apa?"

"Bantuin minta tanda tangan, dong, Sasuke-kun!" ujarnya.

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis. Gadis ini benar-benar polos! Dan kepolosannyalah yang membuatku jatuh cinta padanya.

"Mana bukumu?"

"Ini!" katanya semangat sambil menyerahkan bukunya kepadaku. Aku dan Sakura mulai menyerbu tanda tangan.

"Oh, ya, Sasuke-kun…"

"Hn." Entah mengapa perasaanku tidak enak.

"Aku punya permintaan."

"Apa?"

"Hmm, begini. Pasangan romantis itu 'kan sudah biasa. Jadi…"

"Hn?"

"Aku ingin kita menjadi pasangan yang berbeda!"

"Pasangan yang berbeda? Pasangan yang seperti apa?" tanyaku sambil meminta tanda tangan kepada kelima teman OSISku dan tentu saja aku langsung mendapatkan kelima tanda tangan mereka.

"Aku ingin kita menjadi 'pasangan narsis'!" katanya dengan semangat yang membara.

Narsis?

Aku tidak salah dengar, 'kan?

"Haha… Kau sedang bercanda, ya?" ucapku sambil mencoba tertawa walaupun kelihatannya pasti lucu.

"Tidak, Sasuke-kun. Aku sedang tidak bercanda! Kita pasti bisa menjadi pasangan narsis! Sasuke-kun 'kan bisa narsis juga!"

_GLEK!_

Semoga tidak ada orang yang mendengar perkataan Sakura! Kalau tidak, bisa hancur _image_-ku yang _cool _ini!

"Tapi…"

"Ayolah, Sasuke-kun…" Sakura menunjukkan wajah _puppy eyes_-nya. Ayolah, seorang Sasuke Uchiha narsis di depan umum? Apa kata dunia?

"Kalau Sasuke-kun gak mau—"

"!"

"Aku akan pacaran dengan Sasori-senpai!"

"Baik, baik! Aku mau! Iya, aku mau!" ucapku kalang kabut. Yang benar saja, masa Sakura pacaran dengan Si Babiy _Face_ itu?

"Yeay! Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun!" ujarnya sambil mencium pipiku. Owh, wajahku pasti sudah memerah!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End Sasuke's POV**

**.**

**.**

Esok harinya…

Hari ini para (mantan) peserta MOS sudah tidak perlu memakai label nama, bagi yang cewek rambutnya tidak perlu diikat menjadi banyak bagian menggunakan tali raffia, dan mereka tidak perlu lagi memakai seragam SMP. Mereka sudah sah menjadi murid SMA sekarang, maka mereka memakai seragam SMA.

Terlihat sepasang kekasih, Si Ayam Kutub dan Si Jidat Cerewet sedang berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan di koridor. Dan lagi-lagi…

"Hinata~~ Apakah aku harus berlutut 3 hari 3 malam untu mendapatkan hatimu kembali?"

"Naruto-kun, sudahlah! Hentikan!"

"Aku mohon! Aku punya cita-cita menikah denganmu! Hinata~~~ Ai lop yu pull!"

"Na-Naruto-kun…"

"Hinata~ Jangan tinggalkan daku…"

"Maaf, daku tak bisa."

"Ah, kau memang payah, Naruto!" ketus Sasuke yang kebetulan lewat bersama Sakura.

"_Ohayou_, Hinata-chan," sapa Sakura.

"_O-Ohayou_, Sakura-chan."

"Hinata~~~"

"Na-Naruto-kun…"

"Kalau payah, tetap saja payah!" komentar Sasuke sadis.

"Kau ini memang kejam sekali, Sasuke! Bukannya membantuku tapi malam mengejekku terus!" Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Jangan mentang-mentang kau tampan kau jadi belagu, ya Sasuke!"

"Aku memang tampan dan ketampananku tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan Daniel Radcliffe," ujar Sasuke lalu kembali berjalan bersama Sakura. Sakura hanya cekikikan.

"He? Sasuke?" ucap Naruto bingung sambil melihat Sasuke yang sedang berjalan menjauh. Murid-murid lainnya yang ada di sana juga melihat Sasuke bingung.

Ada apa dengan Sasuke?

Ada apa dengan dunia?

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Haloha!**

**Fyuh! Akhirnya saya membuat **_**sequel**_**-nya juga. XD Maaf, ya, kalau kurang bagus. ==" Otak nge-**_**rap**_** (?) cari ide. Hahaha… XD**

**Sekali lagi saya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada **_**readers**_** yang telah membaca fanfic: I Hate MOS! dan telah bersedia memberikan **_**reviews**_**. (^_^)**

**Hikaru Kin ; Violet7orange ; QRen ; ****ermaMothredglittle**** ;** **FelsonSpitfire**** ; Uchiha Michiko ; RestuChii SoraYama ; ****Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa**** ; Blue Seasky ; Tsukiyomi Kumiko ; ****Lin Narumi Rutherford**** ; d3rin ; Chiwe-SasuSaku ; Angelique rayne  
>(<strong>Maaf jika terdapat kesalahan dalam penulisan nama**)**

**Saya juga mengucapkan terima kasih kepada **_**readers**_** yang telah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fanfic saya ini. Bersediakah **_**readers**_** memberikan saya **_**review**_**? **_**Review readers**_** sangat berarti buat saya… Hehe… (^_^)**

**Arigatou gozaimasu! XD**


	2. Chapter 2: I Can't, Jidat Cerewet

**I HATE MOS! 2: BE DIFFERENT**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Humor (just little maybe?)**

**Warning(s): OOC, typos, aneh, lebay, full of narsis (?), dll.**

**Summary: Semenjak MOS, kehidupan Sakura memang berubah. Tapi, bagaimana kalau Sasuke juga ikutan berubah?/"Menjadi pasangan yang berbeda?"/Narsis?/"Aku hanya berani melakukannya di hadapanmu."/"**_**Aishiteru**_**, Sasuke-kun!"**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke's POV**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 2: I Can't, Jidat Cerewet**_

"Aku memang tampan dan ketampananku tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan Daniel Radcliffe," ujarku lalu kembali berjalan bersama Sakura. Sakura hanya tertawa cekikikan. Baiklah, ini baru langkah pertama. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

"Sasuke-kun, terima kasih sudah mau mengantarku sampai ke kelas," tutur Sakura ketika kami berdua telah sampai di depan kelasnya.

"Hn. Bukankah hal ini sudah sewajarnya terjadi?"

"Haha, kau benar, Sasuke-kun." Sakura tertawa kecil. Aku kembali melangkah menuju kelasku. "Oh, ya, Sasuke-kun!" panggil Sakura tiba-tiba.

Aku membalikkan tubuhku. "Ada apa?"

"Umm, tidak ada yang mau kau atakana sebelum meninggalkanku?"

Aku melangkah ke arahnya. "Yang mau aku katakan?"

Sakura mengangguk mantap.

Aku berpikir sejenak. "_Ganbatte_."

"Hm? Kau tidak mau menyebut nama kekasihmu yang imut ini?"

Aku tertawa kecil melihat kenarsisannya. "_Ganbatte_, Sakura-chan."

"_Ganbatte_, Sasuke-kun!"

Aku mengelus-elus lembut puncak kepala Sakura sejenak, lalu aku mulai melangkah menuju kelasku. Tak lama aku sudah berjalan…

"Sakura~! _Ohayou_!"

"Ah! _Ohayou_, Ino!"

Argh! Lagi-lagi wanita itu! Entah mengapa kalau Sakura berada di dekat wanita itu, perasaanku menjadi tidak enak. Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa pada Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku mulai menjejakkan kakiku di dalam ruang kelasku. Tiba-tiba saja bulu kudukku berdiri karena aku ditatap terus oleh teman-teman sekelasku maupun siswa-siswi yang lewat di depan kelasku. Ada apa ini?

Apakah aku memang tampan?

Tidak, tidak!

Kuakui bahwa aku memang narsis. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak ingin menunjukkan kenarsisanku di depan banyak orang! Oh, tidak! _Image_-ku hancur sudah!

Tak lama kemudian, Shikamaru masuk ke kelasku yang diikuti oleh Chouji.

"Sasuke, hoaaaaaam!"

"Ada apa?"

"Kakashi-sensei meminta laporan mengenai acara MOS 3 hari kemarin. Hoaaaaaam!"

"Hn. Baiklah."

"Hoaaaaam!"

"Hei, Shika! Kau mau menjenguk Neji hari ini?" tanya Chouji. Mereka berdua masih berada di kelasku. Lebih tepatnya, di depan mejaku.

"Hmm, entahlah. Hoaaaaam!"

"Katanya rambut Neji bakalan dipotong."

"Memangnya dia mau? Hoaaaaaam!"

"Tentu saja tidak. Kemarin dia mencoba kabur dari rumah sakit, tapi saat kabur lagi-lagi rambutnya malah terkena minyak tanah."

"Hoaaaaam! Kenapa gak sekalian hangusin aja tuh rambut? Ribet banget. Hoaaaaam!"

"Ingusin?"

"Hangusin. Hoaaaaam!"

"Oh."

"Hei…" Aku memanggil mereka berdua.

"Ada apa? Hoaaaaaam!"

"Apakah aku ini benar-benar keren?" TIDAK! Ini bukan pertanyaan yang ingin kulontarkan! Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya bagaimana kabar Neji setelah rambutnya tersiram minyak tanah. Kok aku malah bertanya seperti ini, sih! Pasti gara-gara aku memang keren!

Bukan, bukan!

Aduh, kenapa jadi narsis blak-blakan begini?

"Hah?" Shikamaru dan Chouji mengangkat sebelah alis mereka. Aku bingung harus mengatakan apa. Tapi, kebingungan ini kututup dengan wajahku yang selalu serius ini. Yah, inilah pesonaku.

Kan, benar! Kok jadi narsis blak-blakan gini, sih?

"Yah, kalau kau merasa bahwa dirimu keren, ya keren. Tapi, kalau kau merasa dirimu tidak keren, ya tidak keren. Hoaaaaam!" jawab Shikamaru seadanya.

"Hmm, aku memang keren," ujarku lagi.

Habislah sudah!

"Hei, sejak kapan kau jadi narsis begini, Sasuke?" tanya Chouji.

"Hmm, aku tidak narsis. Aku memang terlahir sebagai manusia yang ganteng dan keren."

Dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Semua orang menatapku bingung.

Sepertinya, aku sudah kelewatan narsis untuk pagi ini.

Baru pagi?

Baiklah, mulai besok aku akan menyiapkan kantong plastik.

**.**

**.**

**End Sasuke's POV**

**.**

**.**

Sakura baru saja masuk ke dalam kelasnya ketika Sasuke mulai melangkah pergi dari kelasnya. Tiba-tiba, suara nyaring terdengar oleh telinganya.

"Sakura~! _Ohayou_!"

Sakura membalikkan badannya. "Ah! _Ohayou_, Ino!"

"Baru datang?"

Sakura mengangguk mantap.

"Dengan Sasuke-senpai?"

"Pastinya!"

Ino melirik sekeliling. "Hei, Sakura! Kenapa dari tadi orang-orang melihatmu terus?" tanya Ino seraya berjalan menuju bangkunya.

"Yah, wajar saja. Aku memang cantik dan imut, jadi banyak orang yang melihatku terus. Hehe…," ujar Sakura kepedean.

"Ha?"

"Apa? Aku cantik?"

"….Kau gila."

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya."

"Heh? Hah… Kau aneh, Sakura. Oh, ya ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah memutuskan akan menjadi pasangan apa dirimu dan Sasuke-senpai?"

"Sudah, kok! Bahkan hari ini kami terlihat begitu kompak menjadi pasangan yang berbeda."

"Memangnya kau dan Sasuke-senpai menjadi pasangan apa?"

"Pasangan narsis."

"Apa?"

"Pasangan narsis."

"Ha?"

"Pasangan narsis."

"Gak salah?"

"Nggak sama sekali, Ino!"

"Kalau kau narsis, sih memang. Tapi kalau Sasuke-senpai…"

"Dia narsis juga kok."

"He?"

"Sungguh!"

"Beneran?"

"Bener!"

"Gak bohong?"

"Nggak!"

"Memangnya gimana cara Sasuke-senpai narsis?"

"Tadi saat di koridor, Sasuke-kun bilang ke Naruto-senpai kayak gini, 'Aku memang tampan dan ketampananku tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan Daniel Radcliffe.' Narsis, kan?"

"Ha? Kau serius? Ayam Kutub bilang seperti itu?"

"Serius, Ino! Haaah, Sasuke-kun memang tampan dan aku memang imut. Kami berjodoh, bukan?"

Ino menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa? Butuh ember?"

"Tidak. Ada tong sampah?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

TENG! TENG! TENG!

Waktu untuk istirahat telah tiba. Para murid segera keluar, menyebar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Ada yang jajan di kantin, ada yang bergumel dengan buku di perpustakaan, ada yang memojokkan diri di atap sekolah, ada yang tidur di dalam kelas, ada yang ngerumpi, ada yang lagi menyatakan cinta di halaman belakang, ada yang mengerjakan PR, dan ada yang bengong di tengah lapangan.

"Sasuke-kun, temani aku jajan, ya…," ujar Sakura manja.

"Hn."

Sepasang kekasih itu berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan menuju kantin. Saat mereka akan melewati koridor…

"Hinata~~~ Kembalilah pada diriku~~~"

"Maaf, Naruto-kun… Aku… Aku tidak bisa…"

"Apakah aku kurang cakep untuk menjadi pacarmu, Hinata? Hinata~"

"Bu-Bukan begitu Naruto-kun… Aku—"

"Jelas saja kau kurang cakep, Naruto. Apa kau tidak pernah berkaca, heh?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Te-Tentu saja pernah!" balas Naruto.

"Kalau aku sih, tidak pernah."

"He? Kenapa?"

"Karena aku memang sudah cakep, jadi buat apa berkaca. Kalau cakep, ya cakep," ujar Sasuke santai sambil melewati Naruto dan Hinata bersama Sakura.

"He? Sasuke benar-benar berubah," ujar Naruto.

"A-Aku juga berpikir seperti itu," timpal Hinata.

"Huaaaa! Hinata! Kita sehati! Kam bek tu mi, plisss!"

"Ma-Maaf, Naruto-kun… Aku…"

"Haaah, mereka berdua benar-benar membosankan," keluh Sasuke kepada Sakura ketika mereka telah tiba di kantin.

"Hihihi… Kau lucu sekali, Sasuke," ujar Sakura cekikikan.

"Aku tidak suka melakukan ini, Sakura," ujar Sasuke depresi.

"Haha… Kau bukannya tidak suka, Sasuke-kun. Kau hanya malu untuk melakukannya. Haha…"

"Huh! Sama saja. Walaupun aku memang punya tampang ganteng yang berada di atas normal, aku tetap tidak suka mengumbar-umbar kegantenganku kepada semua orang," tutur Sasuke.

"Jadi, yang barusan kau katakan apa?"

"Aku hanya mengatakan fakta, Sakura."

"Aih, kalau narsis, ya narsis aja!"

"Memangnya kamu gak narsis, heh?" tanya Sasuke dengan raut wajah sinis.

"Nggak tuh! Aku memang punya wajah yang cantik yang berada di atas rata-rata maksimum."

"Heh? Bukankah itu narsis juga?"

"Bukan, Sasuke-kun. Aku sama sepertimu, aku hanya mengatakan fakta! Hahaha…"

"Huh, kau ini! Haha…"

"Oh, ya, Sasuke-kun. Tadi pagi sehabis kau mengantarku ke kelas, banyak sekali teman-temanku yang melihat ke arahku. Ada apa, ya? Apa mereka nge-_fans_ sama aku?"

"Bukannya mereka nge-_fans_ sama aku?"

"Kok sama kamu?"

"Aku kan pernah ditembak 10 cewek dalam waktu 1 minggu."

"Iiih, apa hubungannya coba?"

"Tentu ada, dong! Aku kan ganteng, jadi banyak cewek yang naksir."

"Huh!" Sakura menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kau terlihat imut jika seperti itu," komentar Sasuke.

"Huh! Aku kan memang imut."

"Kata siapa?"

"Kata aku barusan. Haha…"

"Haaah, dasar cewek narsis."

"Yee, biarin!"

"Ah, Sasuke. Ternyata kau di sini," sapa Chouji sambil memakan kripik kentangnya. Di belakangnya ada Shikamaru yang sepertinya baru bangun tidur.

"Hn."

"Hei, Shikamaru! Bangun! Lagi-lagi kau tidur sambil berdiri!" ujar Chouji sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Shikamaru agar dia bisa cepat membuka matanya.

"Umm, Senpai! Apa Shikamaru-senpai memang suka tidur seperti itu?" tanya Sakura sambil memperhatikan Shikamaru yang baru membuka seper-tigapuluhdua matanya.

"Iya, dia memang suka molor seperti ini. Hei, kau pacarnya Sasuke, ya?" balas Chouji.

"I-Iya."

"Cocok banget dengan Sasuke. Kau gadis yang manis," puji Chouji sambil memakan kripik kentangnya dengan sesekali membangunkan Shikamaru.

"Hehe… Aku memang manis, kok," ujar Sakura pede.

Seketika mata Shikamaru terbuka lebar. "Apa?"

"Apa? Apanya?" tanya Chouji bingung.

"Kau bilang apa barusan?" tanya Shikamaru pada Sakura.

"A-Aku memang manis, kok."

"Kalian berdua…" Shikamaru memandang Sasuke dan Sakura bergantian.

Sakura menaikkan sudut bibirnya. "Kami, pasangan narsis!"

"Pasangan narsis?"

"Hm!" jawab Sakura disertai anggukan mantap. Terlihat Sasuke yang sedang pasrah.

"Haha, unik juga," komentar Chouji, kemudian kembali melahap kripik kentangnya.

"Pantesan…" ujar Shikamaru.

"Pantesan apanya?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau berubah, Sasuke."

"He?"

"Ini bukan dirimu."

Sasuke dan Sakura saling menaikkan sebelah alis mereka.

"Tapi terserahmu saja. Hoaaaam! Hanya saja, kau bukan Sasuke yang kutahu," kata Shikamaru sambil berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

"Ah! Kau mau ke mana, Shikamaru? Tunggu aku!" kata Chouji setengah berteriak sambil menyusul Shikamaru dari belakang.

'_Kenapa rasanya jadi serius begini?_' tanya Sakura dalam hati.

"Bukan diriku?" tanya Sasuke sendiri.

_DHEG!_

'_Mengapa aku merasa tidak enak hati pada Sasuke-kun? Apakah keinginanku ini salah?_'

"A-Aku tidak mengerti," ucap Sakura. Ia menundukkan wajah sedalam-dalamnya. Rasa bersalah menyelimuti hatinya.

"Tentu saja ini adalah diriku. Tahu apa dia tentang diriku? Huh, menyebalkan," tutur Sasuke enteng.

"Eh?" Sakura menaikkan kepalanya. Terlihat setitik air di pelupuk matanya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Haha, tidak ada. Aku hanya berpikir sesuatu."

"Apa itu?"

"Hmm… Aku memang cantik."

"…"

"Kenapa, Sasuke-kun?"

"Ada obat penahan muntah?"

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke's POV**

**.**

**.**

Perkataan Shikamaru selalu terngiang-ngiang di dalam pikiranku. Jujur saja, hal ini membuatku jenuh.

"_Kau berubah, Sasuke."_

"_He?"_

"_Ini bukan dirimu."_

Berubah, katanya?

Aku memang narsis. Lalu, apa yang salah?

Apa mungkin, karena selama ini aku selalu menjaga _image_-ku, aku menjadi seperti berubah?

Aku memang tidak suka narsis secara berlebihan seperti ini. Ini bukan keinginanku. Tapi, ini semua kulakukan demi Sakura. Aku sungguh tidak rela jika Sakura berpacaran dengan Si Rambut Merah (Sasori)! Sasori itu menyebalkan! Mentang-mentang dia punya wajah babiy (?) _face_, dia bisa seenaknya mengambil pacar orang! Huh! Sampai bumi berbentuk ketupatpun, Sakura tetap milikku!

Camkan itu!

Sakura adalah milikku!

Jadi, bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan selanjutnya.

Ini memang diriku. Tapi, di luar ini bukan diriku. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku bingung. Sangat bingung. Jika aku kembali seperti dulu, apakah Sakura akan mengerti?

Sakura akan mengerti?

"_Ini bukan dirimu."_

Bagaimana ini?

Haaah, maafkan aku Sakura.

Ku harap, kau bisa mengerti.

Aku mencintaimu.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Huwaaa! Maafkan saya yang gak bisa **_**update**_** asap! **D'X**  
>Maafkan saya juga karena fanficnya jadi jelek begini. Duh, <strong>_**author**_** emang gak becus bikin, nih! ***dilempar _readers_ ke laut*D'X

**Ternyata buat Sasuke jadi narsis bikin mutar otak. Saya sampai bingung mau ngetik apa. **=="

**Banyak **_**reader**_** yang bertanya, "Jangan-jangan **_**author**_**-nya narsis juga, ya?"**

**Hmm, saya memang narsis. Tapi juga tidak narsis. ***PLAK!*** Saya cuma mau narsis kalau sedang ada **_**mood**_**. Kalau tidak ada **_**mood,**_** saya tidak bisa narsis. Hehehe… **(**^_^v**) **Jadi, saya memang narsis. ***ngaku*** Tapi juga tidak. Bingung? Sama, dong! Hahaha…**

**Lalu, ada juga pertanyaan, "Sasuke bilang agar Sakura hati-hati dengan Ino. Maksudnya apa? Apakah Ino bakalan jadi jahat?"**

**Jawabannya adalah Sasuke ****hanya**** mempunyai **_**feeling**_** buruk terhadap Ino yang dekat-dekat dengan Sakura. Ino gak bakalan jadi jahat, kok. **(**^_^**)

**Yap. Saya mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk **_**readers**_** yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fanfic abal-abal saya ini. Berkat **_**review readers**_**, saya semakin semangat untuk melanjutkan fanfic ini. Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak! **\(**^o^**)/

**Akhir kata.  
>Bolehkah meninggalkan <strong>_**review**_** untuk saya **(**lagi**)**? ***puppy eyes***  
><strong>(**=^_^=**)

~**Special thanks**~

**Amelia maraqy **;**Zee konaqii**;**ermaMothredglittle**;** Ayhank-chan UchihArlinz Agy MualezZ Login **;** Rizuka Hanayuuki **;**Haza ShiRaifu**;** Mrs. Kadir **;** Chini VAN **;**namina88**;**Hikaru Kin**;**Aiko Uchiha-chan**;**Tsukiyomi Kumiko**;**RestuChii SoraYama**;**Lady Spain**;** riska-chan **;**NHL-chan**;**Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa**;**Harukaze Chiharu**;** Kim Uchiha97 **;** Angelique rayne**  
><strong>(<strong>maaf jika terdapat kesalahan dalam penulisan nama**)**

**And YOU**!**  
>Thanks for reading my fict<strong>.


	3. Chapter 3: Only in the Presence of You

**I HATE MOS! 2: BE DIFFERENT**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Humor (just little maybe?)**

**Warning(s): OOC, typos, aneh, lebay, dll.**

**Summary: Semenjak MOS, kehidupan Sakura memang berubah. Tapi, bagaimana kalau Sasuke juga ikutan berubah?/"Menjadi pasangan yang berbeda?"/Narsis?/"Aku hanya berani melakukannya di hadapanmu."/"**_**Aishiteru**_**, Sasuke-kun!"**

**Maaf atas update yang lama TT^TT**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakura's POV**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 3: Only in the Presence of You, Jidat Cerewet**_

Hari ini aku begitu bersemangat. Sepertinya kenarsisan Sasuke-kun yang meledak kemarin semakin membangkitkan semangatku untuk pergi ke sekolah. Aaah, rasanya aku tidak sabar lagi untuk melihat Sasuke-kun bernarsis ria pada hari ini. Kira-kira apa yang akan dia katakan pada hari ini kepada teman-temannya, ya? Hihi… Sasuke-kun benar-benar lucu!

Tapi…

Di balik semua itu, aku merasakan kekhawatiran. Apakah perbuatanku ini salah?

Huh!

Ketika aku memikirkan hal tersebut, rasanya jantungku berhenti berdetak. Kulitku mendingin dan aku tidak dapat berkonsentrasi. Apakah yang aku lakukan ini salah? Aku dan Sasuke-kun telah menjadi pasangan yang berbeda. Lalu, apa yang selanjutnya harus kami lakukan? Apakah aku dan Sasuke-kun akan tetap seperti ini untuk seterusnya?

_DEG!_

Entahlah. Aku merasa tidak enak.

Aku melirik jam tanganku untuk kesekian kalinya. Huaaa, sudah 15 menit aku menunggu Sasuke-kun dan dia belum datang juga. Ada apa dengannya, ya? Apa dia bangun kesiangan? Tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin orang seperti Sasuke-kun bangun kesiangan. Haha, aku pasti sedang bermimpi kalau Sasuke-kun bangun kesiangan. Mungkin, ada masalah keluarga? Tapi setahuku, hubungan Sasuke-kun dan keluarganya baik-baik saja.

Umm, membingungkan. Yah, sudahlah. Semakin dipikirkan semakin membingungkan.

_TIN! TIN!_

Fyuh, akhirnya Sasuke-kun datang juga.

Dengan senyum sumringah, aku memasuki mobilnya.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" tanyaku.

"Hn. Maaf. Aku bangun kesiangan."

"Ha?"

Baiklah, apakah aku sedang bermimpi?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah beberapa menit berlangsung saat perjalanan menuju sekolah yang disertai dengan mimpiku bahwa Sasuke-kun bangun kesiangan… baiklah, ini terlalu lebay. Setelah beberapa menit berlangsung, akhirnya kami berdua sampai di sekolah sebelum bel berbunyi. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Sasuke-kun mengantarku ke kelas sebelum dia masuk ke kelasnya.

Tentu saja, melewati koridor yang sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Ketika kami akan melewati koridor…

"HIIIIIIII!"

"Ada apa, Naruto-senpai? Kau melihat kami seperti melihat hantu," kataku. Aku sedikit jantungan karena secara tiba-tiba dia berteriak ketakutan ketika melihat kami.

"NAAAAA! TAAAAA! HINATAAAAAAA!" serunya. Ah, ternyata Hinata baru saja lewat di belakang kami.

Aku dan Sasuke-kun hanya _speechless_ melihatnya.

"HIIIINAAAAATTAAAA!"

"Na-Naruto-kun… hentikan!"

Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata. "Kembalilah, Hinataaaa!"

"Tidak bisa, Naruto-kun. Aduh, sakit!" Hinata mencoba melepaskan genggaman Naruto.

"Ayolah, Hinata~ Ai wil bi al ded yu niiid (I will be all that you need)!"

"Naruto-kun—"

"Naruto-senpai, hentikan! Kau menyakiti Hinata! Lepaskan genggamanmu!" seruku. Sasuke-kun hanya melihat dan diam.

Akhirnya, dalam tangis seribu buaiannya (?), Naruto-senpai melepaskan genggamannya. Tapi…

"Hiks… Hiks…"

"Sudah kulepas, Hinata. Mengapa kau masih menangis?"

"Hiks… Hiks… Huaaaaa!"

"Ja-Jangan menangis, Hinata!"

"Huaaaaaa!"

"Hinata, Hinataaaaa!"

Hinata menunjuk ke arah bawah.

Ternyata Naruto-senpai menginjak kaki Hinata. Ya ampun…

"Ah! Ma-Maaf, Hinata. Hinata, maafkan aku. Huaaaaa!" kata Naruto-senpai.

Tunggu dulu, kenapa sekarang Naruto-senpai yang menangis?

"Sakura! Kau menginjak kakiku!" teriak Naruto-senpai.

"Huwa! Maaf, Naruto-senpai!"

"Huaaaaa! Hinata, kembalilah~ Kembaaalilaaaah~"

Aku kembali _speechless_ melihatnya. Kemudian, aku melihat Sasuke-kun yang dari tadi hanya… diam?

"Sasuke-kun, tidak ada yang mau kau katakan?" tanyaku. Aku berharap Sasuke-kun akan bernarsis ria lagi hari ini.

"Hn. Naruto, kau…"

"Ya?" sahut Naruto-senpai dengan air mata disekujur tubuhnya (?).

"Terlalu bersemangat."

Eh? Hanya itu?

Naruto-senpai terdiam.

Tunggu dulu? Hanya itu? Hanya itu?

Bagaimana dengan menjadi pasangan yang berbeda?

Sasuke-kun tidak mungkin mengkhianati aku kan?

"Ayo, Sakura," ajaknya.

"Um, iya," balasku lemas.

Ada apa dengan Sasuke-kun? Haaah, perasaanku menjadi semakin kacau.

**.**

**.**

**End Sakura's POV**

**.**

**.**

"Hai, Sakura! Hari ini kau lemas sekali. Ada apa?" sapa Ino begitu Sakura masuk ke kelasnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Kau berbohong, kan?"

Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lemah.

"Jadi kau tidak mau cerita?"

"Sudah kubilang, Ino. Tidak ada apa-apa," ujar Sakura. Ia meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Apakah masalah Sasuke-senpai?"

Sontak Sakura langsung menegakkan kepalanya.

"Hmm, jadi benar masalah ayam kutub?" tanya Ino lagi.

Sakura hanya menunduk.

"Hei! Kau ini, bicaralah! Aku terlihat seperti mengobrol dengan hantu saja," seru Ino.

Sakura menghembuskan nafas sejenak. "Iya, Ino. Ini tentang Sasuke-kun," kata Sakura lemah.

"Ada apa dengannya? Dia kenapa?"

"Hmm, entahlah. Dia pagi ini terlihat berubah –ah, bukan. Dia seperti kembali lagi ke sifatnya yang dulu."

"…"

"…"

"Dengan kata lain?"

"Dengan kata lain, Sasuke tidak narsis lagi di depan banyak orang, Ino! Aku dan dia tidak bisa menjadi pasangan yang berbeda!" Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ooh, mungkin dia—"

"Apakah aku salah telah memintanya untuk menjadi pasangan yang berbeda, Ino?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu, mengapa dia kembali? Mengapa aku menjadi merasa takut dan khawatir? Apakah dia tidak mencintaiku lagi?" Sederet pertanyaan dalam satu hembusan nafas ia ucapakan.

"Hmm, mungkin—"

"Ah! Mungkin perasaanku saja dan nanti saat istirahat tiba, Sasuke-kun akan narsis lagi," ujar Sakura tiba-tiba bersemangat.

Ino menghembuskan nafas kecil. "Haaah, terserahmu sajalah."

"Hehe, terima kasih Ino…"

'_Terima kasih untuk apa?'_ batin Ino.

_TENG! TENG! TENG!_

"Huft, kenapa harus bunyi bel, sih?" keluh Ino.

"Hehehe…"

'_Sakura udah gila, ya?'_ batin Ino lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehabis mengantar Sakura ke kelasnya…

"Hei, Sasuke! Hoooaaaam!" panggil Shikamaru yang diikuti Chouji di belakangnya. "Krauk! Krauk!"

"Hn. Ada apa?"

"Sudah kembali pada keadaan semula? Krauk! Krauk!" tanya Chouji sambil memakan keripik kentangnya.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Mungkin," jawab Chouji singkat sambil terus memakan keripik kentangnya.

"Sasuke, kau mau menjenguk Neji di rumah sakit? Hoooaaam! Katanya rambutnya sudah dipotong dan akan dijadikan konde. Dia menangis 2 hari 2 malam dan dia mengalami gangguan mental. Hoaaam! Lalu, aku dengar katanya dia berniat kabur dari rumah sakit! Hooooaam! Merepotkan!" tanya Shikamaru dengan penjelasan panjang kali lebar kali tinggi.

"Hn. Baiklah."

"Jangan lupa bawa pacarmu juga ya! Hehe! Krauk! Krauk!" ujar Chouji seraya pergi dari kelas Sasuke bersama Shikamaru. "Hoooaaam!"

"Eh? Haah, baiklah," balas Sasuke lesu.

'_Sakura…'_

"Hai, Sasuke!" sapa seorang gadis berambut merah kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat asal suara yang menyebut namanya itu, "Um, siapa ya?"

_GUBRAK!_

Bangunan runtuh, eh—gadis itu jatuh.

"Masa kau tidak mengenaliku?" tanya gadis itu sambil menahan kesalnya.

"Hn. Tidak."

"Ya ampun, Sasuke! Aku ini Karin, teman sekelasmu!" Gadis itu mulai naik pitam.

"Oh."

Baiklah, gadis ini sudah benar-benar kesal. "Baiklah, Sasuke. Kita langsung ke intinya saja. Jujur saja, aku terkejut dengan perubahan sikapmu yang tiba-tiba narsis kemarin. Tapi, mengapa hari ini kau kembali seperti semula? Apa ada kaitannya dengan pacarmu itu, _huh_?"

"Apa pedulimu?" tanya Sasuke singkat.

"Kau lupa? Aku adalah salah satu cewek yang pernah menembakmu, tapi kau… kau…" Air mata mulai menggenangi pelupuk matanya.

"Oh, begitu."

_SYUUUT!_ Rasanya hati gadis itu semakin menciut.

"Baiklah, pertanyaanku. Mengapa kau berubah?"

"Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu," jawab Sasuke ketus dan cuek.

"Hmm, baiklah." Gadis itu menghembuskan nafas kesal. Sebuah pikiran jahat muncul di kepalanya. "Tunggu saja."

"Hn?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Gadis itu hanya membalas dengan senyuman tipis.

_TENG! TENG! TENG!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_TENG! TENG!_

Bunyi bel kembali berbunyi, menandakan bahwa kini waktunya untuk beristirahat. Semua anak-anak berhamburan keluar kelas. Kecuali, dengan gadis _pink_ yang satu ini.

"Kau tidak pergi jajan, Sakura?" tanya Ino.

"Aku akan pergi bersama Sasuke-kun."

"Um, kalau begitu, aku pergi duluan, ya."

"Oke."

Ino berdiri dari bangkunya, dan iapun mulai berjalan menuju koridor sekolah. Tetapi ketika baru melewati pintu…

DUK!

"Aw! Sakit!" ringis Ino. Ia tertumbur oleh seseorang, sehingga tubuh bagian belakangnya menabrak pintu. Tetapi orang yang menumburnya hanya menatap dengan wajah risih ke arah Ino. Orang itu ternyata adalah Karin, ratu gosip nomor 2 -setelah Ino- saat ia masih SMP.

Ino hanya mengalihkan perhatiannya kemudian kembali berjalan menuju kantin sambil komat-kamit tidak jelas.

Karin kembali berjalan menuju bangku Sakura, ya, Sakura.

"Sakura Haruno!" panggilnya kasar.

"Eh? Ah, ya, um. Siapa ya?" tanya Sakura terkejut.

'_Dasar pasangan!'_ batin Karin kesal, ia mengingat kejadian tadi pagi ketika mengobrol dengan Sasuke.

"Kau tidak mengenaliku?" tanya Karin balik.

"Tidak," jawab Sakura singkat.

"Aku Karin. Kakak kelasmu, teman sekelasnya Sasuke."

"Oh."

"Baiklah, langsung saja Haruno. Aku yakin, pasti kau yang membuat Sasuke berubah kemarin, kan?"

Sakura hanya mengangkat alisnya.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan, _huh_? Kau tahu, kemarin itu Sasuke kelihatan seperti orang bodoh! Dia tidak pantas bernarsis seperti itu!"

"Apa pedulimu?" tanya Sakura sarkastik.

"Tentu saja aku peduli! Sasuke adalah _first love_-ku! Walaupun dulu dia pernah menolakku, tapi aku tak mudah untuk melupakannya! Dan, apa kau tahu penyebab Sasuke hari ini bersikap kembali seperti dulu?"

"!"

"Karena kau! Dia membencimu! Karena kau, banyak orang menjadi _ilfil_ melihatnya! Karena kau, Sasuke harus sengsara seperti itu! Apa, sih, sebenarnya tujuanmu?" kata Karin mulai meninggi.

_BRAAAK!_

Sakura memukul mejanya dengan keras, membuat orang-orang yang ada di sekitar mereka mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sakura, dan Karin sendiri kini mulai gemetaran.

"Terima kasih!" ujar Sakura sambil berlinang air mata pada Karin.

"A-Apa maksud—"

"Terima kasih, Senpai! Senpai sudah menjawab semua pertanyaanku! Terima kasih banyak!" Sakura membungkukkan badan sejanak pada Karin, kemudian melesat pergi. Karin hanya menatap Sakura dengan penuh kebingungan.

"Gadis aneh," gumam Karin.

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke's POV**

**.**

**.**

Sudah saatnya istirahat, dan aku akan menemui Sakura.

Bagaimana ini?

Bagaimana ini?

Sudah bermenit-menit -untunglah belum berjam-jam- aku mondar-mandir di depan kelasku sendiri. Aku bingung ketika bertemu Sakura aku harus bersikap seperti apa, dan aku bingung apa yang harus aku katakan padanya tentang keinginannya sebagai "pasangan yang berbeda" itu.

Jika aku mengatakan apa yang aku rasakan, apa yang akan dia katakan?

Apakah dia akan marah padaku?

Atau dia akan menangis?

Atau… dia akan jadian dengan Sasori?

Oh, tidak! Semoga pikiranku yang ketiga itu tidak akan terjadi.

Tapi bagaimana, ya? Aku bingung. Jika aku membiarkan hidupku penuh dengan kenarsisan seperti kemarin, hidupku pasti akan menjadi berantakan. Selain itu… Selain itu… Narsis itu bukan tipe Uchiha! Apalagi seorang Uchiha yang pernah ditembak 10 kali dalam 1 minggu oleh para cewek!

Oh, enggak banget, deh!

Tapi, ini keinginan Sakura!

Aku harus berbuat apa? Apa yang terbaik? Mengapa pilihan sulit seperti ini datang padaku? Apa salahku? Apa salah mamaku? Apa salah dunia?

Baiklah, hal ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan mamaku ataupun dunia.

Tapi…

Ini adalah masalah besar bagi Sang Uchiha!

Mungkin bagi orang lain ini masalah sepele, tapi bagiku, ini adalah masalah besar! _You know_, _huh_? _Big_! _It's a big problem_! Oke, sekarang aku sudah ketularan Naruto walaupun Bahasa Inggrisku lebih fasih daripada Naruto.

Arrggh! Mengapa masalah ini datang padaku? Mengapa tidak pada Neji saja? Ah, tapi dia sudah dapat masalah dengan rambutnya. Arrrggh! Mengapa? Mengapa harus aku? Bisakah perjalanan asmaraku dengan Sakura berjalan mulus seperti kulitnya Neji? Baiklah, dari tadi aku berbicara tentang Neji. Kita kesampingkan saja tentang Neji.

Baiklah, Neji…

Oke, cukup!

Sekarang tentang Sakura.

Ya, Sakura!

_DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!_

Suara apa ini? Kuda nil lomba lari?

_DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!_

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura datang dari arah pintu, ya jelaslah pintu! Masa jendela? Emangnya dia _spiderwoman_? Oke, kembali pada Sakura. Dia datang! Huaaaa! Aku harus bagaimana? Aku belum siap! Belum! Sangat belum!

"Sasuke-kun!"

Di-Dia berjalan mendekat. Huuua, Sakura. A-Aku harus bagaimana.

"Sakura…"

"Sa-Sasuke—"

"Kau mau menemaniku pergi menjenguk Neji besok?" tanyaku tiba-tiba. Jujur saja, sekarang jantungku berpacu dengan cepat. Dan satu lagi—mengapa tentang Neji lagi?

"Neji?" Sakura menangkat sebelah alisnya tanda tidak mengerti.

"Neji adalah temanku, dia juga pengurus OSIS. Tapi, dia sudah tidak masuk beberapa hari karena rambutnya yang panjang dan sangat terawat terbakar akibat ada yang—"

"Baiklah!" seru Sakura semangat.

"Aaaa, baguslah kalau begitu." Aku menghembuskan nafas pendek. Jantungku masih berpacu dengan sangat cepat.

_DEG! DEG! DEG!_

"Oh, ya, Sasuke-kun. Ada yang mau aku tanyakan. A-Aku—"

"Sakura, kau lapar? Apa kau mau ke kantin?" Lagi-lagi aku memotong perkataanya.

"Tidak. Aku sedang tidak lapar. Apa kau lapar, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura balik. Aduh, dia perhatian banget!

"Ah, sepertinya begitu. Kau mau menemaniku?"

"Tentu saja! Bukankah itu tugasnya sebagai kekasih? Hehe," ujar Sakura. Dia kelihatan imut sekali.

"Hn."

Dia menggandeng tanganku lalu kami pergi menuju kantin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku melihatnya baik-baik.

Sorot mataku tajam dan tidak bisa kualihkan pada yang lain.

Otakku mulai menimbang-nimbang dalam sebuah pilihan.

Mana yang lebih baik aku pilih?

"Sasuke-kun…"

Aku tidak menghiraukannya.

Aku masih melihatnya baik-baik.

Sorot mataku masih tetap tajam dan berhenti pada satu titik.

_PUK!_

"Sasuke-kun, sudah memilih menu makanannya?" tanya Sakura sambil menepuk bahuku. Tapi bahuku masih saja menatap tajam pada menu makanan yang terpajang di kantin sekolah.

"Tidak ada yang membuatku selera," ujarku.

"Ha? Jadi kau belum memilih makanan apapun?" ujar Sakura sedikit histeris. Hn, biasa aja kali.

Akhirnya aku menghentikan pandanganku pada menu kantin tersebut dan segera menatap ke arah Sakura. "Sepertinya aku tidak jadi membeli sebuah makanan."

"Begitu ya? Ya sudah, kalau begitu," ujar Sakura. Aduh, dia pengertian banget!

"Hn."

Akhirnya aku dan Sakura mulai berjalan meninggalkan kantin.

"Sakura, a—"

"Sasuke-kun, maaf!"

"Eh?" Aku terkejut, tiba-tiba saja Sakura membungkukkan badannya di hadapanku. Dan jika boleh kutebak, dia mulai menangis.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun. Hiks, aku salah."

"Ka-Kau kenapa?" tanyaku sambil berusaha menegakkan tubuhnya. Kulihat air mata sudah membasahi pipinya.

"Sasuke-kun membenciku, ya?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba. Apa? Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu?

"Siapa bilang? Aku sama sekali tidak membencimu."

"Karin-senpai yang mengatakan padaku tadi."

Karin. Hmm, dasar dia itu…

"Dia bilang Sasuke-kun membenciku."

MENYEBALKAN!

"Dia bilang, gara-gara aku, Sasuke-kun kelihatan seperti orang bodoh..."

Karin! Dia akan aku cincang!

"Dia bilang, gara-gara aku, banyak orang menjadi _ilfil_ melihat Sasuke-kun…"

Lalu aku goreng!

"Dia juga bilang, gara-gara aku, Sasuke-kun harus sengsara karena keinginanku…"

Kemudian aku kasih ke ayam tetangga!

"Sasuke-kun… Hiks."

"Sudahlah, jangan kau dengar. Itu semua tidak benar, aku tidak pernah mengatakan kalau aku membencimu karena itu semua."

"Benarkah?"

"Benar."

"Sungguh?"

"Ya."

"Hiks. Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun. Tapi, kalau boleh tahu, kenapa Sasuke-kun kembali seperti dulu pada hari ini?"

_DEG!_

"Apa… Sasuke-kun keberatan melakukannya? Ak—"

"Ya, Sakura. Jujur saja, aku keberatan."

"…"

Arrrgh! Rasanya tidak menyenangkan sekali!

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Tapi, aku punya alasan untuk itu. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa dan tidak sanggup melakukannya, Sakura. Ini bukanlah diriku. Kau tahu, kan? Pendiam adalah pesonaku. Aku sudah biasa dengan keadaan seperti itu dan itulah diriku. Aku tidak bisa mengubahnya terlalu jauh."

"Sasu—"

"Maaf, Sakura. Maaf. Mungkin aku mengecewakanmu. Tapi, jujur saja, aku juga tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Karena itulah aku rela melakukannya. Tapi, semakin lama aku semakin menyakiti diriku sendiri. Jadi—"

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura memelukku. "Tidak apa, Sasuke-kun. Hiks…"

"Sakura…" Jantungku berpacu sangat cepat.

"Aku mengerti. Akulah yang salah. Seharusnya ide 'menjadi pasangan yang berbeda' itu tidak aku ikuti. Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun."

Aku tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak apa, Sakura."

Aku membalas pelukannya.

"Kau tahu, Sakura?"

"Umm?"

Aku mengeratkan pelukanku.

"Yang terpenting bukanlah menjadi 'pasangan yang berbeda' ataupun 'pasangan yang sama'. Melainkan…"

Aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku.

"Melainkan hati kita yang menyatu. Itulah yang lebih pantas disebut sebagai 'pasangan'. Kau mengerti, Sakura?"

Sakura mengangguk mantap. Tanda dia mengerti.

Aku tersenyum tipis sambil tertawa kecil. Sampai akhirnya aku menyadari bahwa sudah banyak sekali orang-orang yang menonton adegan kami.

"Oh, ya, ada yang mau aku tanyakan padamu, Sakura."

"Hm? Apa?"

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan ide 'menjadi pasangan yang berbeda' itu?" tanyaku dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Oh, itu. Aku mendapatkannya dari Ino," ujarnya santai. Aku mulai naik pitam.

"APA? INO? Bukannya sudah aku katakan, hati-hati dengan temanmu itu, hah?"

"Ma-Maaf. Kau marah ya, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura dengan suara gemetaran.

Aku menghembuskan nafas sejenak. Kemudian aku menariknya dalam rangkulanku.

"Kali ini kau kumaafkan. Lain kali, jangan menerima ide yang aneh-aneh dari temanmu itu, ya," ujarku lembut.

"Ya, pasti, Sasuke-kun!" kata Sakura mantap.

"Hn." Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis.

"Oh, ya, Sasuke-kun…"

"Hn?"

"Kalau narsis adalah bukan dirimu, tapi mengapa kau narsis di hadapanku?"

"Karena…"

"?"

"Aku hanya berani melakukannya di hadapanmu."

"Hanya di hadapanku?"

"Hn."

"_Aishiteru_, Sasuke-kun!" ujar Sakura sambil mengecup pipiku singkat.

Aku _blushing_. Ternyata semua orang masih melihat kami, yah sebenarnya lebih tertuju melihat padaku.

Haaah, susahnya jadi orang ganteng!

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kyaaa! Akhirnya selesai! XD**

**Pertama-tama, saya mengucapkan terima kasih banyak buat para **_**reader**_** yang sudah bersedia untuk menunggu **_**update**_**-nya fict ini. Terima kasih banyak, ya! XD**

**Saya juga minta maaf karena saya telah **_**update**_** sangat-sangat lama. **(**T^T**)** Soalnya badai ulangan dan tugas harus saya lewatkan terlebih dahulu. Jadi, mohon pengertiannya, ya. **(**^_^**)

**Setelah berminggu-minggu akhirnya fict ini selesai juga! Fyuh, rasanya utang saya sudah terbayarkan. Tapi rasanya **_**chapter**_** ini kurang memuaskan, ya? Maafkan saya kalau kurang memuaskan, apalagi **_**pair **_**NaruHina di sini cukup kurang. Maafkan saya juga kalau typo sedang bertebaran di mana-mana. Soalnya saya ngetiknya ngebut. Huft. **(**T_T**)

**Oh, ya, sepertinya ada beberapa **_**reader**_** yang tidak bisa ngebayangin Sasuke narsis begitu. Sasuke terlihat seperti aneh, gak cakep lagi deh, pokoknya. Hehe… Saya tidak sakit hati, kok. Tapi saya justru malah seneng (?) ***nah, lho?***  
>Yah, tapi itu tergantung pandangan <strong>_**readers**_** sendiri. Saya tidak menyalahkannya kok. **(**^_^**)

**Yap, selain itu banyak yang minta Sasu jadi romantis~ Saya sudah coba buat Sasu jadi romantis di akhir **_**chapter**_** ini. Bagaimana? Bagus gak? :3 Apa masih tetap aneh? **(**=="**)

**Lalu, saya juga mau mengucapkan terima kasih bagi yang sudah nge-**_**fave**_** fict saya ini. Huaaa, saya terharu sekali! Terima kasih, terima kasih banyak. XD Juga yang sudah **_**review**_**! **_**Review**_** kalian adalah penambah semangat buat saya untuk melanjutkan fict ini. Terima kasih banyak! XD**

**Hmm, lalu, lalu, ah! Jujur saja, saya suka lihat pair ****NaruHina**** di fict saya kali ini. Entah kenapa rasanya mereka manis sekali. Saya bersedia membuat fict pair ****NaruHina**** dari ****fict ini**** jika **_**readers**_**banyak**** yang menginginkan. Bagaimana? :3**

**Hmm, sepertinya ini saja. Maaf kalau bacotan saya kepanjangan. **(**T_T**)

_**Last**_**, **_**review please**_**? **(**=^_^=**)

**~Special Thanks~**

**ermaMothreedglittle **; **Miki Yuiki Vessalius **;** Dina A-chan **;** Chini VAN **;** Yuuki Aika UcHiHa **;** namina88 **;** d3rin **;** Cha2luvGaGa **;** Angelique rayne **;** haruno gemini-chan **;** Tsukiyomi Kumiko** ;** RestuChii SoraYama **; **Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa** ;** Lin Narumi Rutherford** ;** AquaGreen of BlackJack** ; **eLLiz4'k4Wai-bAn93T** ; **RitSuKa-HigaSasHi****  
>(<strong>Maaf jika terdapat kesalahan dalam penulisan nama**)**

**And YOU**!**  
>Thanks for reading my fict.<strong>


End file.
